Hero
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: This is a 2x3 songfic/deathfic. Duo and Trowa's life in a one-shot.


Hero  
By Dark Moon  
Disclaimers: I don't own those bishounen. Bandai has laid claim. *sob*  
Author's Note: This is the first Gundam fic I've posted here and I really hope you all like it. It's a 2x3, but it doesn't get too graphic. This is also a song fic. 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, I don't own the song either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance~  
  
Scene opens to Duo, dressed in a silk black shirt, white vest, and black suit pants, sitting by the wall at one of Relena's parties, looking longingly at the dance floor watching all the couples. He looked up when a shadow appears over him.  
"Trowa? I thought you were still on a mission." Duo asked, happy but confused.  
Trowa just shook his head and smiled, holding out a hand to Duo.  
"Dance with me?" he asked.  
Duo looked into Trowa's eyes seeing hope and uncertainty in those depths, with a smile of his own, Duo took his hand and was lead to the dance floor were Trowa placed his hands on Duo's hips and Duo's around his neck. Swaying to the beat of the music, Duo laid his head on Trowa's chest a soft sigh escaping his lips.  
  
~Would you run  
and never look back~  
  
The party is over and Trowa takes Duo home. Standing outside the entrance to the building, Duo shuffled his feet and looked anywhere but at Trowa.  
"Well, I had a great time, bye." Duo ran up to the doors and through to the elevators.  
Trowa watched with sad eyes, then turned to the parking lot, intent to go home. Just as he was about to open his car door, he heard running footsteps behind him. Turning, he was surprised to see Duo hurrying towards him and waited as the ex-pilot got his breath.  
"I-"Duo stopped, looking into concerned green eyes.  
"Aw screw it." Duo lunged into Trowa's arms and kissed him. Trowa returned the kiss with equal passion.  
  
~Would you cry  
if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight~  
  
A few weeks have passed, Trowa moved in with Duo and both are now sleeping. Duo is awakened by jerking movements in the bed.  
"Huh, wha-" he mumbled, eyes widening suddenly when a swift kick in the leg hits him.  
"Oh Trowa." Duo said, gathering his lover into his arms, uncaring of the scratches and bruises he was getting.  
Trowa felt a calming presence in his dream and settled down, silent tears streaming down his face. Duo let his own tears fall as he held Trowa for the rest of the night.  
  
~Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips~  
  
Sitting at the table eating dinner, Duo couldn't help but notice Trowa staring at him all through the meal. Getting up to put the dishes away, Duo was caught of guard when Trowa grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto his lap.  
"Trowa! What are you doing?" Duo asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"This." Trowa leaned in gently and kissed Duo's lips.  
Duo shivered as Trowa traced his bottom lip with his tongue. Pulling back, Trowa watched as Duo slowly opened his eyes, smiling.  
"Again." Duo breathed, bringing his lips closer to Trowa's.  
  
~Would you laugh  
oh please tell me this~  
  
Months later, Trowa came stomping out of Une's office, glad that the office was mostly empty. Duo sat at his desk doing paperwork, when Trowa stood rigid in front of his desk.  
"Well." Trowa demanded, crossing his arms.  
"Well what?" Duo asked looking up.  
"Why aren't you laughing or making some silly comment?" Trowa replied.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because of what just happened. I was chewed out by Une and your not even twitching."  
Duo got up, took Trowa's hand, and lead him to an empty meeting room. Once the door was locked Duo turned to Trowa.  
"Tro-kun, I would never laugh at you about something like that. I know that you take your job very seriously and that it must have stung to be told off, especially by Une."  
Trowa stared hard into Duo's violet eyes and saw that he was being honest.  
"I'm sorry Duo, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Forgive me?" Trowa said, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and leaning his forehead against Duo's.  
"Of course. Even though you really didn't do anything." Duo pecked Trowa on the nose.  
  
~Now would you die  
for the one you love.  
Hold me in your arms tonight~  
  
Later that night, Trowa cuddled Duo closer to his chest after a bout of love making, talking quietly.  
"Duo I...want to thank you." Trowa said softly.  
"Was I that good." Duo said playfully.  
"Yes but not for that."  
Duo pulled out of Trowa's embrace and turned to look at his emerald eyed lover.  
"For what then."  
"For loving me. I'd die if I couldn't be with you."  
"Then I would die too, because I love you and wouldn't want to be without you." Duo kissed Trowa, laughing as Trowa tickled him.  
"You won't have to koi."  
  
~I can be your hero baby  
I can take away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away~  
  
A year has passed and Duo is surrounded by a group of terrorists. Wounded, he knows that he is about to be killed when a dull roar fills the air. All the men look around for the noise as it grows louder and stand in shock as a large monster truck crashes through the gate and runs over most of the men around Duo. The driver door slams open and Trowa jumps down.  
"Tro-kun! You saved my life." Duo said, grinning.  
Trowa saw the limp arm by Duo's side and the way he was favoring his left leg. He walked swiftly to Duo's side and put the good arm around his shoulders.  
"Come on, the ones I didn't run over are going to come to soon." Trowa helped Duo into the truck, revved the engine and plowed out of the area.  
  
~Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine~  
  
Trowa walked into the apartment and saw Duo sitting on the couch vainly trying to reach the remote control. Feeling the velvet box in his pocket one more time, Trowa took a deep breath and walked into the living room, giving Duo the remote.  
"Thanks love. I've been trying to get that thing for the past half hour." Duo said, sitting back and resting his leg on the table.  
"Duo." Trowa said, kneeling on the floor.  
"Yeah?" Duo glanced at Trowa, the TV, and suddenly back to Trowa taking in the kneeling position.  
"When you were hurt last week it had me thinking that we could die anytime now, especially because of what we do. What I'm trying to say is...Duo Maxwell will you marry me?"  
Duo didn't waste a second, "Yes, Tro-kun I'll marry you." Duo slipped of the couch and into Trowa's lap causing him to lose his balance and topple both of them on the floor. Laughing, Trowa put the ring on Duo's left finger.  
  
~Would you lie  
Would you remember~  
  
"Where have you been?" Trowa asked, standing in the doorway.  
Duo looked guiltily at Trowa and ducked under his arm, entering the room.  
"Duo look at me." Trowa turned the braided man and lifted his chin making eye contact. Duo couldn't help but be captivated by those orbs.  
"Where were you for the past two days?" Trowa asked again.  
"Trowa, I can't tell you, I won't tell you, and if you force me I'll lie, I _don't_ want to lie to you." Duo replied.  
"You already have." Trowa walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.  
  
~My angel be  
have I lost my mind  
I don't care your here tonight~  
'We'll never keep anything from each other. And if one of us worries the other it's a promise that we tell what's wrong.'  
Trowa sat at the bar, Duo's promise echoing over and over in his mind. He took another drink glaring at the ring Duo had gotten him just days after the proposal. It's symbol of love, trust, and happiness mocking him.  
Across town, Duo was sobbing into his pillow. On the dresser, the thing that might have ruined his and Trowa's relationship glinting coldly at him.  
'No I won't let this destroy us. I'm sorry Solo but I have to tell him.'  
Duo got up from the bed and ran out of the apartment.  
  
~I can be your hero baby  
I can take away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away~  
  
Trowa dug into his wallet to pay for his drinks when a slip of paper fell out of it. Looking down at it, Trowa saw that it was a photo of him and Duo at Quatre's yearly reunion. He was lying on the couch, head cradled in Duo's lap sleeping. Duo was smoothing some of his hair away, gazing down at him with open love and devotion. Even Quatre said it was one of his favorite Duo pictures because Duo wasn't hiding behind masks.  
It was then that Trowa realized that no matter what Duo wouldn't have kept his outing a secret unless it was absolutely necessary to do so. Feeling like an idiot, Trowa paid for his drinks and ran out of the bar. He was halfway home when he met up with Duo.  
  
~Ohhh I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you  
Oh yeah~  
  
"Trowa-"  
"Duo-"  
They stood there staring at one another, Trowa taking in Duo's puffy red eyes and disheveled hair. He didn't know who moved first but suddenly he had an arm full of Duo who was raining kisses all over his face.  
  
~My angel be have I lost my mind  
I don't care your here tonight~  
  
I'm sorry Trowa. I should have told you." Duo said, holding tighter to Trowa on their livingroom couch.  
:It's alright Duo. I should have trusted you more and know that whatever the reason you wouldn't do it to hurt me." Trowa kissed the top of Duo's nose and rested his head on top of Duo's.  
"I love you Trowa."  
"And I love you Duo."  
  
~I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away~  
  
"Duo back me up I'm going in."  
"Gotcha lover."  
Trowa slipped into the warehouse as Duo distracted the oncoming threat with bombs. Inside, Trowa found the computer room and hacked in, as soon as he was in however it was obvious that everything had been a trap. Trowa quickly got out of the room and out into the hall, dodging crates and sending a message to Duo.  
"Duo you read me, it's all a-" a bullet shattered his wrist com to pieces taking some of his flesh with it.  
"Can't have you spoil our surprise now can we." said a gruff voice to the side.  
Duo was scared when he heard the shot and Trowa's voice cut off, but he couldn't go help Trowa because of the attack he was under.  
"This is Grim Reaper calling Wind. We're gonna need some reinforcements out here."  
"There on their way Grim. Wind out."  
A loud explosion rocked the ground and Duo turned to see Wufei and Sally taking on the rest of the terrorists. Waving to them, Duo ran inside the building to find Trowa.  
  
~I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
and I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away~  
  
"Duo watch out!"  
Trowa saw how open Duo was and slammed into him taking the impact of bullets for him and rolling both of them behind a large crate. Duo opened his eyes to see Trowa lying unconscious above him.  
"Trowa?" Duo shook the Preventer but got no response, turning Trowa over Duo saw the multiple wounds on his back and Duo saw red.  
"Bastards, take this!" Duo let fly everything he had shooting his gun and throwing bombs everywhere.  
As the dust cleared, there were dead bodies everywhere. Satisfied, Duo dropped to his knees cradling Trowa's head in his lap.  
"Tro-kun wake up come on." Duo murmured, wiping away strands of auburn hair from Trowa's face.  
"Duo." Trowa gasped, slowly opening his eyes.  
"Hold on koi, help is on the way." Duo said, swallowing tears.  
"Too...late...for that." Trowa said, a thin trickle of blood falling from his lips.  
"Why did you have to save me." Duo asked, losing the fight with his tears.  
"Didn't...want....you to...die."  
"It would have been better than having you die."  
"No, be-better...this...way."  
"You can't go you just can't. We just got married, we haven't even had a chance to argue over silly things or pick out a house or think about having children. Dammit Trowa fight it. I don't want you to go."  
"Sorry....Love...you...never...forget." Trowa lifted a hand and cupped Duo's cheek. Duo leaned into the embrace, feeling the hand go lax and watched in horror as Trowa's forest green eyes closed for the last time.  
"No, TROWA!!"  
  
~I can be your hero~  
  
Owari 


End file.
